Utopia
by PKlovesDW
Summary: NieR INSPIRED stories that I created for my art minor. Not actually related to NieR, just heavily inspired by the game(s), that's all.
1. Desert

**A/N: **Hello! For my art minor, I had to work on ceramics. However, as I have issues making things from scratch, my teacher allowed me to make figures based off of the stories I made for them, which helped me immensely. As stated, I was heavily influenced by the NieR games, though it's not set in the universe or anything. It is simply inspired by it! That's all. You also might consider watching the pieces I made on my Tumblr (more information below). If you haven't played the games, please consider picking them up. For sure the music will have you breathless.

Anyhow, here are the 5 (very) short stories :)

* * *

**_Desert_**

* * *

This was my home. It was nothing much, but it was _my_ home. In fact, most wouldn't even consider this anything near a house. But that didn't matter, because the one living in it was me. Furthermore, there were few others around.

However, lately I've started to notice something. It was a gradual chance, nothing major. And even though it was there, I felt neither joy nor sadness for it.

The desert I lived in was slowly, ever so slowly, taken back by nature, the green tendrils of grass, bushes and trees closing in. The earth was ever so slowly taking back what the humans had stolen from it. That which had been used and abused was now flourishing, only decaying buildings left behind to show for an era which had long passed.

The sun stood high in the sky as I hobbled forward, towards the green grass moving silently in the wind. Stopping short of the first fragile sprouts, I bend forward, letting my fingertips brush against the vibrant green colour. Deciding it wasn't worth more of my attention, I turned around, looking up at the bright sun in the sky. Without shielding my eyes, I continued to look at the same thing I had seen time and time again. Cocking my head, I continued gazing at it for just a little bit longer.

Suddenly, the sun was blocked, dyeing the earth in eternal darkness. Knowing what was about to happen, I decided to go back to my home, as it would be quite a bother to stay outside.

Just as I reached the safety of my home, the sand rushed through every available nook and cranny. Seeing the powder drift inside, I wondered how much time would pass before it was over. Craning my head over to the hole in the wall functioning as a window, the wind continued to stir the sand, creating new dunes while others were lifted off and destroyed. Glancing to my right, the sun was still very much blocked by the fine dust.

Deciding there was nothing for it, I continued to gaze outside, watching the ever-changing landscape of yellows and oranges. Very slowly, the wind seemed slaked, settling into a pleasant afternoon breeze. Turning back around, I looked at the barren interior adorning my room.

The walls on the inside were flaking badly, in dire need of restoration. There was no electricity nor lighting to speak of. Rubbish and metal parts were strewn about, and anything passing for furniture was nowhere in sight. There were no other rooms. Viewing the outside, there were two holes for windows. A hole posing as a door let the elements of the earth inside, providing almost no shelter from the sandstorms that occasionally raged outside.

The shelter was bleached by the sun outside, dyeing it a light greyish colour, nearing white. As buildings, though rare, around were the same shape and material, one could get confused as to which house was who's. To make sure I, and others, would recognise it from all sides, I made sure the markings would provide information as to whose house it was. On the sides, there were carvings much like what they would call an "omega symbol" in the old world. Besides the carvings, there was one large addition to the house. It was on the back, a large character depicting 「家」 (house). As it was considered to be my house, as no one had been there since I started inhabiting it, I added it last. Apparently, humans had done it for many centuries.

Up until they died out due to adverse weather conditions, that is. Whether or not they survived in one way or another, whether here or elsewhere, eludes me.

So, then, the question remaining is: what am I…? Well, apparently I am what one had called an "android". I was designed to help humans in their daily life, assisting and aiding them where necessary. I wasn't the only one, though. Many other androids had been assigned a similar task, although many of them had ceased functioning. One day, such a fate would befall me as well, as the parts I was made out of would surely malfunction sooner rather than later. But no fear nor trepidation dominated my mind, as I had no feelings nor emotions. I was merely a functional being, created to help and aid those who created me. As there are none of those left anymore, I am left to wander, having no purpose, as it was taken away from me. And so, I quietly continue observing my surroundings.

As I mentioned before, I lived in the desert, which was currently on the way to become vegetated once more. Buildings had either fully collapsed or were reclaimed by nature, the green a stark contrast on the dull grey of concrete. Vegetation was left to its own device, as were the animals that roamed freely, not being culled or restrained by humans. Nature flowed unrestrained, its splendour and beauty seen by no-one but those left behind, with no emotions nor affection, to appreciate it. Humans would, in all likeliness, call the extinction of the human race "a tragedy" or "naught", but all I see was, if I had to put a human word to it, "opportunity". An opportunity for the earth to reset itself and cleanse itself from the infection which was the human race.

An opportunity for animals to roam freely. An opportunity for the vegetation which had cruelly been cut off, ruthlessly taken and consumed, to flourish once more. An opportunity for harmful chemicals and components to break down into nothingness. An opportunity for the weather to go back to its natural course.

Or so one could think. Maybe I would as well, if I were able to do so. However, I was only an observer in this wide, endless world.

Turning around, I sat down in a corner, letting my eyes fall shut. Androids didn't sleep. Yet, there was some kind of fulfilment in shutting ones eyes. And so, I spend another day in this home, in this world devoid of others.

* * *

**A/N:** You can find the post under my Tumblr name "PKlovesDWsArt" under the post "Art Minor (Utopia)".


	2. Forest

**_Forest_**

* * *

Turning my head, I looked at the thing approaching me with a steady gait. I was sitting in the corner, in the shade of a building long since abandoned. My legs had stopped functioning ages ago. However, even though I was immobile below the waist, there was still some movement left in my torso, my arms and my head. As such, I calmly gazed into the brown eyes edging closer. It wasn't the first one, and it surely wouldn't be the last one to approach me. A wet nose was pressed into my face, though I simply continued staring. Environmental changes were of little consequence to me. I didn't feel the cold of snow or ice, nor did I feel the heat of the sun beating down on the earth. The seasons were but different shades of colours, bringing with it different sorts of lifeforms.

One of those lifeforms was currently pressing its nose into my cheek, judging whether or not I was dangerous. Keeping still, the fur brushed against my skin, but it didn't tickle. Deciding I wasn't worthy of more attention, the deer continued on its track through the buildings and into the woods. I watched it go from my position on the concrete floor.

I wasn't always immobile like this. In fact, once upon a time I wandered these plains, investigated the ruins and walked the forests surrounding this concrete world. However, as time wore on, so did my body parts get worn out. There was no way spare parts were lying around after all these years, nor did I have any idea how to replace them myself. And although I knew basic cleaning procedures and how to care for my body, in the end it wasn't enough to stop my legs from rusting. And where the rust began, the scraping of parts against each other got heavier and heavier, resulting in tear and wear of the joints. Or so I learned from my diagnostics.

I wasn't too concerned when I sat down one day, unable to get up the next. It was simply the extend of my bodily functions. With no-one around to fix it, there was nothing for it. Therefore, I had been turned into an observer of the same spot for who knows how long by now. The animals in this area have become used to me moving every now and then. And as they have become used to me, I have become used to them and the world around me. Nothing surprising takes place, though there certainly are some changes that weren't here before. In fact, there was a time when the part I was now living in existed out of nothing but concrete. Although there was a forest in the distance, most of the surroundings were still bleak, nothing but hard rock and steel. But ever so slowly, year by year, the forest and the animals inched closer to where I was sitting.

Before I realised it, the voices of birds started to become a daily occurrence, whereas before I could only occasionally hear them in the distance. With the forest forcing its way across the concrete, buildings collapsed under the onslaught of greenery. The world around me was changing, and I bore witness to it all.

As the sun made way for the clouds, rain came along with it. Blinking, I bleakly stared up at the sky, the dark clouds leaving no sun to the naked eye. As the rain poured down, I wondered how long my remaining body parts would hold out under these circumstances. Yet, there was no anxiety if the worst case scenario were to present itself. A machine didn't contain a heart, after all.


	3. Dump

_**Dump**_

* * *

Rolling my eyes around, I noticed the dust kept piling up bit by bit. In fact, one of my eyes was in real danger of being covered in it. After that one eye, surely my nose would follow suit, before it covered my other eye, rendering me sightless. After that, it would surely reach my ears, cutting off all sounds of the world around me. All my senses would cease to function, yet I, myself, wouldn't.

However, as I still had sight in both of my eyes, I looked around, as that is all I was able to do. It was all I could do, and has been for a long, long time now. I'm not sure whether or not there are others like me in this vast expanse. The probability was small, yet not nil. In fact, it was possible right next to me was someone with their mind still intact. But, considering where we were, it might yet be impossible after all.

I ended up here many, many years ago after I malfunctioned. There was an error in my 'brain', something which couldn't be corrected. So I was taken to a factory specialising in disassembling androids. Yes, I was disassembled. Yet, my mind was still left intact. Whether or not that was due to human error, I will never know.

So I was left in this massive room, with countless body parts. It was quite fascinating to see so many random parts outside of an assembled body. Humans might've even found it morbidly interesting or disturbing. Yet to me, I saw many opportunities. There was so much stuff down here, that if an android needed fixing, the parts were up for grabs here. Some faces were strewn about, no facial features apparent yet. Legs, arms, ears, eyes and even noses were strewn about. Strangely enough, there were things that sufficed as 'bones' here as well. I knew about those, as the data was still accessible in my head.

However, what did pose a threat was the deterioration of the building. The ceiling had long since started caving in. No-one was there to fix it, and so the situation steadily got worse over time. The accumulation of dust didn't do anything to improve the state, either.

Every now and then, there were some noises I picked up on. Every time I did so, my eyes started moving in the direction of whatever was making the sound. More often than not, a rodent was hopping along, sniffing at the graveyard of body parts. Whenever such a thing happened, I observed keenly.

Environmental changes were something that I registered as a way to do something with my time. After all, I had no body to move around with. The only thing I possessed at the moment, and have for a long while, was my head. As such, it was the only thing I could actively use. Therefore, I decided to record all the things happening around me.

In the event that both my eyes were rendered useless, I still had my ears. If those were rendered useless, I would rely on my sense of touch. And even if that failed, I would continue recording what I was able to. Until the moment my very life was deemed to be of no importance.


	4. Starry Sky

_**Starry Sky**_

* * *

A full moon stood proudly in the sky, illuminating the earth below. The orb reflecting light on the area was doing so strongly on that particular day. The dew that lingered on the grass was illuminated as well.

It was a sight I was quite familiar with, as it was something I probably had seen hundreds of times. From my position on the ground, however, there was a sight more spectacular than any in the world. Or, well, it was the most spectacular sight I could see, as there was no way for me to move about freely.

If my masters were to see my broken body, they surely would deem me "irreparable", "useless" and "unsightly". I would be dismantled and the body parts that were still valuable would be re-used. However, as they no longer roamed this earth to my knowledge, I was left in this sorry state. My right arm and both of my lower legs were gone. My left underarm was also left somewhere in this wide world. My left eye had malfunctioned and could only open partly. My right eye was gone entirely, which was probably the reason as to why I had no recollection of losing any of my limbs. All I know is that they're gone, and they weren't anywhere near.

Hearing the rustling of the leaves in the wind, I looked at the trees and bushes. The gentle breeze send a melodic tune through the greenery, the grass rustling with it. The stars shone nearly as brightly as the moon did, doing their part in illuminating the world around them.

As the fresh dew was gathered on the blade of grass, it created a similar sight as the one above. Looking at the sky above, there were the stars and the moon. Looking down below, there was a second starry sky, existing out of greenery. The light reflected off of the water droplets, creating the illusion of there being a second sky on the ground.

Sights like these were surely what mankind would have fought for to protect.

Yet, there were no humans to protect or destroy anything anymore. There was nobody left to fix me. As such, all I could do was admire the same starry sky I've been admiring for years.


	5. Divine Comedy

_**Divine Comedy**_

* * *

After having read all these stories, after having seen all these pieces, do you not think it's the epitome of human arrogance? The way those humans lived, the way they disappeared, leaving only that which contained no emotions, no feelings nor expectations. Only a husk, something to be utilised.

To leave behind that which was forced to live on the forsaken earth, alone, without another soul in sight, is that not mercilessness? Having no masters left to live for, having no orders, is that not the same as picking up a wounded dog, showering it with love and care, before throwing it out in the streets again? However, these "dogs" have no way of knowing they had been abandoned, no way of feeling pain or betrayal, just a state of blankness.

Having created something that has no emotions, isn't it easier to deal with than something which creates havoc due to it exploding in a fit of rage? Isn't it easier to have a never-ending machine working for you without complaint, without tiring, just working as if possessed, as if there was nothing else to live for? Which, for machines, would be an irrevocable truth.

Yet, those very same creatures that created something for their convenience left exactly that which they had created. In fact, they left nothing but soulless hulls, left to forever roam what they knew of the earth, probably still working tirelessly. Still running on the one thing they did know: employment.

A world that had once been dominated by foolish, arrogant humans was now being put back in the right order. A world one fought to protect didn't need any protecting in the first place. A world that flourished was a world best left alone.

Yet, the very same world that flourished didn't do so at the time humans needed it most. It was a world mankind wanted to obtain most, yet in their short time on earth, they weren't able to see it with their own eyes.

Instead, humans lost everything they had ever wanted to obtain. And instead of them, it was a soulless, emotionless husk that would view the beauty of it all. It was the Utopia mankind had craved, had wanted to obtain for centuries. Yet, no human eyes would bear witness to any of it.

In mankind's arrogance, what was left behind was a view many would be willing to pay endless amounts for. And the machines that were created for simple labour were the only ones bearing any witness to it.

Having come so far, being able to create so much… Having come so far, being able to destroy so much… All for it to end up naught.

Wouldn't you say it's a comedy? Wouldn't you say it's a tragedy?

* * *

**A/N: **The end! I hope you enjoyed these stories as much as I enjoyed making them!


End file.
